Sniper in Equestria
by shadowcatch
Summary: A self insert of me and my friend Nick. We join the army and we both are K.I.A lets see what happens shale we.
1. Chapter 1

talking - "hi"

yelling - "H"I

Thinking - hi

"It was supposed to be a simple patrol they said. Simple patrol my ass."

Guess your wondering who i am huh? My name in Dylan Greengo. Sergeant in the USA army sniper division. I have no family left to speak of. Dad died in a car crash. Mom died in a the crossfire of a police shootout, and my sister was killed in a cousins and aunt and uncles were in there way to America for the family reunion and were killed by an IED planted in the engine. After that i lost all contact with my friends except for my best friend named Nick who later changed his name to AJ, lost my job, never had a girlfriend. My life was shit until i was recruited by a army ranger while i was testing out my new custom designed rifle i had just picked up from the gunsmith. The ranger saw me shooting and asked where i learned to shoot like that. Told him the truth. I have always had a natural instinct for it . He told me to come to the recruiter and the rest is history.

Me and my squad were on a regular patrol when we suddenly came under fire from some insurrectionists when we had finished our route and started our return to base. The attack was a trap. We were to be kept from getting back to base from what we were able to understand.

Why they wanted to keep us from getting to base we didn't know but we were determined to get to base. At the start i saw Jay go down from a barrage of bullet fire from an AK-47 and then Mike died from a sniper. By then the rest of us were behind cover taking out the insurrectionists left and right, Just than my M8A1 ran out so i switched to my double barreled 44 and started to shoot them right before my pistol ran out Shadow and the rest said they were out of ammo and i saw that we were out numbered and i was the only one with ammo left so i reloaded my pistol and handed it to AJ and pulled out my sniper.

My sniper was custom made it had a 12 shot revolver ammo piece with a silencer, red dot scope, laser sight, a under barrel shotgun and grenade launcher, removable barrel and stock. and a bayonet. It chambered .357 caliber full metal jacket rounds. The grenades were anti-tank grenades that were 3 times as strong as regular ones and then the strength of the explosion was doubled with a little bit of napalm in them.

Than after i switched Shadow went down.

"Well i guess this is the end huh?" said AJ.

My reply was "See ya in hell?"

"Heh. Ya. Been nice serving with ya dude."

"You to man. You to. Charge?"

"Hell ya!"

"Ready! Set! GO!"

We than jumped out of cover supriseing them. AJ took out twelve of them before going down.

When i charged i used my pinpoint accuracy while running to empty the clip with all 12 being head shots. than i removed the stock and barrel and used the stock as a club to kill three more before it broke than i used the barrel as a sword and took out 5 more before i lost to much blood and collapsed on the ground dead.

Now you must be wondering how i am telling this story. When i died instead of going to hell as i had thought i would. i woke up in a white room that looked like it went on for forever. THen i heard a voice that sounded like AJ.

"Hey dude! Where the Fuck are we!?"

"Not a damn clue AJ."

Then a voice spoke up.

"You my children are in the purgatory."

"Wait wait. WHAT?!"said AJ.

"The purgatory Where all the souls go to find out where they will go. Normally that is what would happen anyway. When your souls were placed they were actually supposed to go to a different dimension altogether and be brothers there, but due to a mistake by one of my angels you were born on the wrong planet and to the wrong parents. Basicly i am giving you guys a second chance at life. So if you accept this offer you will be brought to where you were supposed to be born. Equestria."

After a bit of talking we decided to take the offer but right before he sent us away to equestria we said in tandem.

"Do you have paperwork because we can tell you the secret to it." in a singsong voice.

"Tell me and i will give you the skills to do it and your guns and the knowledge you need to make ammo for them!"replied god in a pleading voice.

"Do you know about the show Naruto?"

"Yes what does that have to do with anything though?"

"What is Naruto's favorite attack?"

"The shadow clone technique. Why?"

"Never mind. I get what you are saying. When you wake up your guns and the knowledge to make bullets napalm and your grenades and the technique will be in your heads. Bye now"

"Bye God"

INTERMISSION

"Ugh my HEAD! UGH AJ you there?"

"Ya man. What the hell is with this headache?"

"Not a fucking clue. AHHHHHHH IM A MOTHERFUCKING HORSE!"

"AHHHHHHHHH SO AM I!"

"Dude I think I saw something on your back."

" What really what are they?"

"Dude you have goddamn wings! Hey do i have anything on my back?"

"Mhm nope but you have a horn."

"Oh…"

"Hey cheer up you can cast magic while i can only fly."

"Heh good point now what do we do? We're traped on a foreign plant and were transformed into horses."

"We are soldiers we will get through this and figure out what the HELL is happening. "

"Right ya we should find our stuff and then move out to find the nearest town or village or a city or even an encampment. "

As we made our way out of the forest we found a forest and decided to follow it north to hopefully we would be able to find civilization. As we were walking we heard a cry for help and ran to find the source. When we found it we saw a black bug like pony being attacked by some wolves made of wood. Right before she was killed I beheaded the wooden wolf while AJ shot another and got in a melee fight with another. Eventually we killed them or scared them all off.

"Thankyou for saving me. If you didn't I should have died for sure. My name is Shadowflower. Pleased to meet you. Now if my saviors could tell me their names?"

"Well my name is Dylan, and fatty over their is Nick…"

"Hey im not fat you ass."

"Quit talking about your mom."

"HEY HEY stop fighting! Why were you being such asses to each other? You seem like such good friends."

"Believe it or not we are actually pretty good friends."

"Why do i doubt that?"

"No idea. This is actually how we usually treat each other. We find that we are really good friends when normally most people would be trying to kill each other."

"Well i'm not surprised. I mean you just randomly insulted him and looked like you were about to rip each others throat out with your bare teeth. Well what's with your names? They seem pretty strange."

"First please don't say anything until we are done explaining. We were once a race of beings called humans. We were killed in a war started by a mad man. We were the first line of protection against the troops of the mad man. Our job was to patrol a large treacherous section of land that was supposed to be uncrossable during the day because we were in the hottest area of the dessert we were stationed in. As we were doing a routine run we were ambushed and us and the rest of our team was killed of before we were killed with them while they were sent to the plane of judgement we were sent to talk directly to god because of a mix up with one of his angels we wer4e placed in the wrong dimension altogether we were meant to be born in this one as brothers as well and you see these big pieces of metal and wood on our backs these are what are called guns they are a big piece of how humans like us waged war. I know this sound insane but its all true thats why our names sound weird."

"UM ok that actually sound plausible."

"Wait what?!"

"That explains why you are here are in here anyway and how you have those guns as you term them."

"So you don't think we are crazy?"

"That and you saved me."

" What do you mean "That and you saved me"?"

"All ponies hate us changelings."

"Why?"

"Because of what we feed on."

"And what would that be?"

"Promise you won't hate me?"

"Promise."

"We feed off of emotions we don't drain them as everypony thinks though. We take the emotion and due to special gland we have in our mouths we can turn them into a liquid that can then be drank that has enough mineral and vitamins in it that can feed us for years with a single mouthful."

"Well that doesn't sound so bad i mean humans kill each other and eat meat so compared to us that is tame and it would be easier to feed you than it would be to feed a spider in mosquito breeding season due to all the emotions that humans produce both good and bad mostly bad though."

"Really? You dont hate me?"

"I know im saying this about my own race at the moment but ponies sound like discriminating assholes."

"No they aren't they just don't like what they cant understand that and one of the biggest hives in existence attacked Canterlot the capital of the pony lands."

"Eh they did it to survive and get food humans have started wars for less. Any way would you mind traveling with us?

"Really!? After all i've told you you will let me travel with you?!"

"Yes of course we do!"

"Well than ok i will travel with you."

Alright that was chapter on tell me if there was anything i could improve on and any flames will be used to make me a cake.

This is Shadowcatch signing off.

Stay sneaky.


	2. Chapter 2

Yea. Since I forgot the disclaimer in the last chapter here it is.

I do NOT own MLP no matter I want to.

Each chapter will always be six pages long.

Thoughts - "{Well shit}"

Shouting - "WELL SHIT"

Talking - "Well shit"

CHAPTER BEGIN

"So any idea what you guys could do for names?" said Shadowflower.

"Um oh I know! My name will be Shadowcatch, and Nick can be Thunderstrike. " said Shadowcatch.

"Why not. Let's go with these names right Shadow and Flower we need to get going if we wish to find civilization." said Thunder.

"Hey I was wondering how do those guns work?"

" Well since Nick is the one who can explain in greater detail I'll let him explain. "

"Do you want an in depth explanation or a overview? "

"I will take the overview."

"Ok than. Guns fire bullets at high speeds. Fast enough to where they can go nearly a mile before losing to much momentum and stopping. To help explain I will tell you what a bullet is. A bullet is a piece of metal that encases a small bit of something called gunpowder usually used in fireworks. A piece of metal called the hammer hits the base of the bullet causing enough heat to ignite the gunpowder and send the contents of the shell of the bullet to the target and hit the area that the marksman was aiming.. Ther thats the basic rundown of how guns and bullets work. Any questions?"

"Um yea. What is the shell of a bullet, and what is it usually made of?"

"Good question the shell is usually made of bronze or copper, and the shell is the part holding the gunpowder and piece that hits the target."

"Ok. So do you guys know how to make more guns?"

"Yes."

"So um Shadowflower do you know any towns nearby?"

"Yes, but they hate changelings with a burning passion and the element bearers are there the ones who defeated the last Queen and nearly made the changelings go extinct due to a spell that was only supposed to make them leave the city they didn't think that the wings of the changelings would be damaged."

"So cant you disguise yourself?"

"Yes but i haven't been alive long enough to have any long dead ponies too turn into too disguise myself as."

"Oh. Well do you have any money we could use to buy supplies with?"

All he got in answer was a deadpan stare from Shadowflower and Thunderstrike.

"Eheh yeaaa dumb question. Never mind. Well what are we supposed to do for food and supplies?"

"Uh we could rob somepony, or steal from somepony. Other than that i don't know."

"Wait i have a idea! We could try to sell wood or stone."

"THats … actually not a bad idea, but we would need a spell too mine the stone and chop the wood."

"I got that covered guys. First though we need to find a good spot to start the mine. Any ideas?"

"Well i did see a spot on the west side of Ponyville near the Everfree Forest, but that place is very dangerous."

"Eh no matter we thrive on danger right Thunderstrike?"

"Eyup."

"Well we could also should build a house near the mine with the wood and stone we produce."

"Good idea Flower, i can call you that right?"

"Y-ya sure you can, but that means i get too call you Shadow, Fair?"

" how far are we from Ponyville?"

"We will at this pace reach Ponyville in four hours. Let me guess you want too run. Right?"

" Yes. i do want too run so we can get their so we can pitch camp at a good spot, and mark out the spot for the house, mine and wood processing area."

"Well we better start running."

INTERMISSION

"PANT PANT PANT we probably shouldn't of PANT run all the way here."

"Your PANT probably right Thunder."

"That was the pant dumbest thing ever."

"Alright now that we have gotten here we should start pitching camp than if we have time we will start too mark out the house mine and processing area and also a small garden, pool and pond. Got it? Get it? Good! now lets get too work. Thunder make a lean too big enough for two at a time you and me will share watches, Flower find some food ill start the fire since i'm kinda a pyro maniac, oh and if you find any cans i can make some simple knives and tools. Now lets get too work ponies!"

"Sir yes sir!"

"K"

"What the hell are you doing on my land!"

"Sorry. We didn't know that this was your land. We must of gotten turned around when trying to get to our land. Sorry, but can we stay here for the night and we will be out of your hair by morning."

"Where were you trying to go anyways?"

"The Everfree."

"WHAT! Y'all gonna get killed their!"

"No we won't. The place may be dangerous but as long as you know what you're doing you'll be fine, and we know what we are doing. If we wind up dead you can say "I told you so." Deal? Oh and I haven't caught the name of the mare who gave us such a nice warning."

"Names Applejack and this is my farm and yes you can stay until tamarrow. Now good night."

"Bye."

"Thank god she's gone now I can come out of the trees. I should tell you now that she's one of the elements of harmony and one of the major reason the Queen was defeated and HATES changelings, and the feelings mutual."

"We should probably move out early in the morning than huh?"

"Ya we should probably do that. Alright than good night than everypony."

"Good night Flower and Thunder. Now get to sleep since I have first watch."

INTERMISSION

"Up and at em guys we gotta pack up and get moving."

"Flower and Thunder your job is to takedown the lean to while I check for trash and put out the fire and bury the trash. Now let's get to work."

"Alright now that we are done with that its time too go."

"Hey Flower um why are you fidgeting?"

"Um i kinda have a crush on your brother."

"You have a crush on Shadow?!"

"Yes i do but keep it quiet i don't want him too know until i'm sure of my feelings."

"What do you feel when you think of him?"

"I feel like i have butterflies in my stomach and i feel tingly all over and i get … wet in that place."

"Yup thats love right there every part described from the butterflies too the wetness, even though that part was a little TMI."

"TMI?"

"Too much information."

"Ah. Well anyways if what you say is true than what should i do? I've never even had a crush before let alone been in love."

"Well the easiest way i know of would be too confess."

"But how would i confess?"

"Go up too him and and say you have too tell him something."

"Um ok-k."

"Hey don't be really a laidback guy."

"Its not that i worried about. I mean what if he doesn't feel the same?"

"I doubt that he will reject you."

"Well here we go. {Hope it doesn't all go to hell.}"

FIVE MINUTES EARLIER

"{How do i approach her i think i love her. I mean i have all the signs, butterflies, tingles, and hardness. Yes i love her i know it. Now how do i tell her. I know ill just come out and tell her! Well here goes nothing.}"

They say in tandem …

"Um we have too speak. You first. No you first."

"Um flower i have too tell you that i um i-i l-l-lo-lo-love you.{here it is the rejection.}"

"Um Shadow i love you to."

"W-w-wait what? I thought that you would reject me! Well thats good! I mphf!"

"Will you keep rambling if i take off my hoof?"

He quickly shakes his head no.

"Will you let me talk if i take my hoof off?"

He quickly shakes his head yes.

"Good. Now than. Once we get the house set up wanna go on our first date too see if things work out?"

"Yes. Yes we can. I should tell you now i'm not very good at this relationship thing."

She laughs "Well neither am i. So we will figure this out together." Than tears start too gather in the corner of her eyes and she starts too cry.

"Hey now don't start crying. Hey look at me." He puts a hoof under her chin and lifts her ead up. "Why are you crying? Theres no need too cry. Will whatever it is go away if i give you a kiss?" She shakes her head yes than he leans down too softly kiss her on the lips causing her too stop crying. "Are you better now?"

"Yes."

"What was that about?"

"I don't deserve you. You're too caring and kind and and…"

"Hey now calm down and lets go settle down by the campfire that Thunder set up and snuggle? Sound like a plan?"

"Yes. Yes it does."

CHAPTER END

Now i know that some of you will be saying but when did they arrive and stuff like that but remember they were walking and talking and when the conversation between Thunder and Flower happened it was already pretty dark out. Also I will be putting a pole on my page for pairings.

Remember all flames will be used too make me a cake and light my fire place.

Alright this is Shadowcatch signing off.

Stay sneaky.


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer. I don't own mlp but i wish that i did..**

**Thoughts - {Well shit}**

**Shouting - ****"WELL SHIT!"**

**Talking - ****"****Well shit****"**

**Since i think Nightmare Moon and all the other villains are underappreciated i will paint them all in a good light and pair them up with my main characters and the mane six. Fluttercord anyone? Also sorry i haven't posted in a while real life and all that plus parents getting divorced soon so thats causing some distress and many problems. I will be putting up a poll for harem numbers and i am accepting ocs. I will show the format on my profile. **

**CHAPTER START**

"**So how will we start the mine?****" **

"**Um i vote that you two should share it since you are the ones with magic while i cart it all too town.****"**

"**Well that takes care of making money and moving the stone. So any ideas on how too get me into town without me being a prisoner?****"**

"**Um ****… ****no idea. What about you Shadow?****"**

"**I think i know of a way. Can you take one species and turn them into another in the transformation process?****"**

""**Yes {Is this going where i think its going?}****"**

"**Than you can take the form of one of the people from my world and turn into a pony version of them.****"**

"**Ok, but i will need your help too find a memory . If i was looking for emotions it would be a different process that i wouldn't need you're help for, but since its a memory i need you're help so prepare yourself for me too enter you're mind.****"**

**SCENE CHANGE TOO SHADOWS****'****S MIND**

"**So this is what you're mind looks like.****"**

"**Yep a big hallway. Did you expect anything else?****"**

"**Yes. Yes i did."**

"**Well sorry too disappoint you darling, but i find that this is the easiest way too remember and too recall things. And i warn you now you won't be able too open some doors and thats because those are of my :Private times:.****"**

"**Okay than no entering locked doors. Okay so where is this memory that i will be taking too use?****"**

"**Right over here my beautiful maiden.****"**

"**Such a gentlecolt you are. Now what will the form of the pony look like?****"**

"**She will have red hair tannish skin will have a pair of headphones around her neck and will be holding a black controller in this memory. She will be wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and she will be the only one with breasts in this memory.****"**

"**Ok. So what was she too you during this memory?****"**

"**My best friend before my parents died and i drifted away from all of my friends but Nick or now Thunderstrike.****" ****he said as a tear leaked down the side of his face and off his muzzle.**

"**I'm sorry Shadow you can stop talking about this if you want i dont like seeing you cry. You don't seem like the type too cry. You seem too strong for that and seeing you cry makes me want too cry as well.****"**

"**Its okay i'm over it now. So i will just go too a different memory that has been bothering me for a while and try too figure out why.****"**

"**Okay baby see you soon.****"**

**SHADOW****'****S POV**

"**{All right now where is that stupid memory. I cant seem too remember something about it that i am sure i will remember once i see the memory. Ah here it is. Now. Lets open this baby up.}**

**THE MEMORY**

**It was a sunny day in Iraq, like always, and I remember being on patrol with Jay, Mike, and i, and this was before Nick/AJ joined the squad and brought us too the amount of men we were supposed too have, as we were walking Jay had tripped over something and when he started too uncover it he found that what he tripped over was a handle so he called out and said,**

"**Hey! Guys! I found something!****",**

**Jay shouted, ****"****What did you find?!****",**

**he shouted back,**

"**I think i found a trap door!****"**

"**Really? A trap door? How did you find it?, Wait let me guess. You****… ****tripped over it.****"**

"**Yes actually. I did trip over it.****"**

"**Oh…****. um ok. Well this is kinda awkward. Well lets check it out.****"**

"**Hey it looks pretty dark down here. Hey hand me my pack.****"**

"**K."**

"**Thanks. Now where is it.? AH HA here it is now where is my rope? Ah here it is. now lets see****… ****i'll tie this here anaaannnnd here we go. Allright! Now to start climbing down. Hey can you hand me my flashlight? Thank you.****"**

"**Hey dude can you tell how deep it is?****"**

"**It isn't very deep i can tell you that for sure. In fact it looks like i found the roof access too a buried building.****"**

"**Bull shit. There haven't been buildings here for years.****"**

"**Well check again because this is a building and it is buried. Pretty deep i might add. Well who wants too go first?****"**

"**I will."**

"**You sure Mike?****"**

"**Yes. Yes i am very sure.****"**

"**Well here ya go just grab the rope and slide down.****"**

"**Che no shit sherlock.****"**

"**Hey! Just saying. Jez. No need too be an ass about it****…"**

**{Alright here we go now too see what we can find****…}**

"**Hey Mike you see anything down there?****"**

"**No not yet. All i can see are some spent shells and some grenade craters. What ever happened down here must have been harsh for grenades too be used in a building.****"**

"**HEY MIKE! Can we come down?****"**

"**Ya! Ya can the areas clear.****"**

"**Hey Shadow."**

"**Hn?"**

"**You don****'****t seem like you're regular asshole self. Why is that?****"**

**Sigh, "****This place seem too familiar too be a coinsidence. Wait when was the last time buildings were seen here in this sector Jay?****"**

"**Um that would be 15 years ago.****"**

"**Nope don't go any further. WE ARE LEAVING****"**

"**B - bu- but****"**

"**No WE WILL LEAVE NOW IF YOU VALUE YOU'RE LIVES See that canester that used too house a nasty infection that would take over the body of the one infected with it almost instantly. Now do you want too stay in an area with stuff that can make you into a fucking ZOMBIE!?****"**

"**No i sure as hell don't want to-****"**

"**Than start backing up.****"**

"**Umm Shadow?"**

"**Yes Mike?"**

"**Uh That hand was not there a second ago.****"**

"**What hand?****"**

"**That one dumbass.****"**

"**Shit shit shit shit. Back away slowly. Now, turn around, walk too me. Now, give me a flare and a grenade.****"**

"**Okay."**

"**Now i want both of you too start climbing that rope as fast as you can and when you are half way up i will light the flare and follow you up.****"**

"**What will you do with the grenade?****"**

"**It will only take three grenade too destroy this building and the infection with it the problem is we will have too drive as fast as possible too avoid the collapse of the building and report that the infection has been destroyed.****"**

"**Why do we have too report it?****"**

"**Since i am one of the only survivors of this damn disease the others and I have a standing order too find and destroy this building and the unit will get a substantial pay raise while the survivor get one twice as big as compensation for the memories that may resurface.****"**

"**How will we be sure that the disease is destroyed?****"**

"**Since it is flammable all survivors are required too carry incendiary grenades.****"**

"**So we should start climbing now?****"**

"**Yes you can.****"**

"**Alright now go I will follow soon after. Now go!****"**

"**Sir yes sir its been a pleasure serving with you.****"**

**MEMORY CUTS OFF**

"**DAMN IT! I still cant remember it all much more this time but still not all of it.I know i saw something but i'm not sure what and i need too remember because its driving me INSANE!****"**

"**Hey hey calm down honey. It'll be alright and you won't go insane i won't let you****"**

"**Thanks Flower i really needed that.****"**

"**No problem oh and i got the form it worked!****"**

"**that great! We can go on our date now!****"**

"**Yes, yes we can.****"**

**CHAPTER END **

**Alright i will be posting a new story and the polls are still open. **

**READ THIS i will only work on the other story when my muse for this story takes a break.**

**Remember all flames will be used too bake me a cake.**

**Stay sneaky. **


End file.
